Entourage
This page is about the TV series. For the 2015 movie, see Entourage (film). TV Series (2004-2011) Starring: Adrian Grenier (Vincent Chase) Eric Murphy (Kevin Connolly) Kevin Dillon (Johnny "Drama" Chase) Jerry Ferrara (Salvatore "Turtle" Assante) Jeremy Piven (Ari Gold) Film star Vince Chase navigates the vapid terrain of Los Angeles with a close circle of friends and his trusty agent. =Season 1= Gulfstream IV Registration N711GL, c/n 1130 built in 1990. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 1.08 New York Pitts Special At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 1.08 New York Socata TB 9 (or 10) & Cessna 310 or 320 Facing us in the left background, a Socata fixed landing gear aircraft (TB 9 or TB 10) and a twin engine Cessna 310 or 320. The three other aircrafts, seen from their 6 o'clock are still Category: Unidentified AircraftUnidentified Aircraft. To the left of the Gulfstream. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 1.08 New York =Season 2= Gulfstream IV Registration N711GL, c/n 1130 built in 1990. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 2.01 The Boys Are Back in Town Boeing 737 At Salt Lake City International Airport. Ep. 2.07 The Sundance Kids Bombardier CRJ200 At Salt Lake City International Airport. Ep. 2.07 The Sundance Kids .]] Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk Ep. 2.07 The Sundance Kids =Season 4= Embraer ERJ-190-100IGW 190AR Air Canada livery at Los Angeles International Airport. Ep. 4.11 No Cannes Do . ]] Gulfstream G450 Registration N435QS, c/n 4068 built in 2006. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 4.11 No Cannes Do Hawker 400XP Ep. 4.11 No Cannes Do Various Aircraft Models Top to bottom: Beechcraft Super King Air, Unidentified Aircraft, Beechcraft King Air, Hawker 4000, Beechcraft Super King Air. Ep. 4.11 No Cannes Do Boeing 727-232/Advanced Registration N727NY, c/n 20646/967 built in 1973. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 4.11 No Cannes Do =Season 5= Cessna 750 Citation X Model. Ep. 5.07 Gotta Look Up to Get Down Sud Aviation SE 210 Caravelle VI-R Registration N98KT, c/n 102 built in 1961 for United Air Lines. Scrapped in 2010. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 5.07 Gotta Look Up to Get Down Gulfstream IV Registration N167AA, c/n 1096 built in 1989. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 5.07 Gotta Look Up to Get Down Boeing 737-2W8 Might be VP-CBA, c/n 22628 built in 1981. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 5.07 Gotta Look Up to Get Down Cessna 172 Skyhawk & Grob G 520 Strato 1 Egrett Red striped Skyhawk in front with a larger single-engine turboprop : the Grob G 520 Strato 1 Egrett. Seen at Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 5.07 Gotta Look Up to Get Down Gulfstream IV(SP) On the right is N424QS, c/n 1324 built in 1997. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 5.07 Gotta Look Up to Get Down =Season 6= British Aerospace BAe 125-800A Registration N432AQ, c/n 258150 built in 1989. On the far right. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 6.12 Give a Little Bit Douglas DC-2-118B Probably registration NC13711, c/n 1368 built in 1935. Painted in TWA colors, this airworthy DC-2 belongs to the Museum of Flight in Seattle, Washington. Seen here at Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 6.12 Give a Little Bit livery.]] livery.]] Grumman G-1159 Gulfstream II Registration N807CC, c/n 212 built in 1977. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 6.12 Give a Little Bit Gulfstream IV(SP) Registration N490QS, c/n 1488 built in 2002. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 6.12 Give a Little Bit Gulfstream IV No visible registration. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 6.12 Give a Little Bit =Season 8= Bombardier Global Express At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 8.08 The End Gulfstream G550 Registration N5GV, c/n 5285. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 8.08 The End Gulfstream IV(SP) Registration N490QS, c/n 1488 built in 2002. At Van Nuys Airport. Ep. 8.08 The End = See also = * Entourage at IMDb * Entourage at Wikipedia * Entourage at IMCDb Category: Beechcraft Super King Air Category: Boeing 727 Category: Boeing 737 Category: Bombardier CRJ100/200 Category: Bombardier Global Express Category: British Aerospace BAe 125 Category: Cessna 172 Skyhawk Category: Cessna 310 Category: Cessna 750 Citation X Category: Douglas DC-2 Category: Embraer ERJ 190/195 Category: Grumman G-1159 Gulfstream II Category: Gulfstream IV Category: Gulfstream V Category: Hawker 4000 Category: Mitsubishi MU-300 Diamond Category: Pitts Special Category: Sikorsky UH-60 Category: Socata TB family Category: Sud Aviation SE 210 Caravelle Category: Air Canada Category: Transcontinental & Western Air Category: United Express